The Curse of Cabin 7 DISCONTINUED
by Exlosivefootball
Summary: When Apollo issues a quest the whole camp is sent on high alert, but not many are there to to hear it. Will solace and two other demigods must embark on a quest that will result in Earth' saving or demise. As the clock winds down the most unlikely matchups form the potential to save the camp or burn it down to ashes. Does not corespond with The Lost Hero.


**If you don't remmeber the Apollo Cabin went through some major losses. Will Solace Pov. I'm using the real actual campers in the Apollo cabin. Seiriously go look it up. Well Laurel we're not sure, but a laurel is Apollo's symbol so you now. Please review.**

* * *

Hi I'm Will Solace and I lead the Apollo cabin now that both of our former counselors died. It started about a month after the Titan war. There were a lot of casualties and half of our cabin died. Laurel, Kayla, Austin and me are the only ones left in the cabin. It all started about two weeks after everyone left to their go to their schools. The only people left here were Clarisse, the Stoll brothers, some Hephasteous kids, Nico, and us. It all started with Chirons introduction on how were going to be on our own, but were suppposed to still train unless we want to turn into hellhound biscuits. Our cabin was put in charge of the jobs today so we wanted every other job besides the one that said ''warn harpys that they aren't allowed to eat campers.''

Of course I was the one that was put in chare of that so I went into the woods. I left a note that Chiron told me to leave.

**PLEASE REFRANE FROM EATING THE CAMPERS FROM NOW ON AS THEY ARE NOW THE YEAR ROUNDERS. IF YOU CHOOSE TO EAT THEM THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO REAPLY TO STAY HERE THE NEXT YEAR. YOU CAN FIND THE REAPLYING SHEETS IN THE BIG HOUSE. YOUR SERVICES WILL BE REQUIRED TONIGHT FOR DISH DUTY SO PLEASE COME TO THE DINING HALL AT 6:00 P.M.**

All I know is that we're going to need a lot more funeral shrouds in the future. When I went into the woods to find the last harpy nest I stumbled upon it, but It was really high up. ''How in Hades am I supposed to get up there.''

The tree was really sharp and scraping my hand so I tried to only keep one hand on it. ''Ahhh'' I said as I was sure I was going to break my bones when I hit the ground, but I didn't. I stopped in mid air almost hitting the ground. I ended up hitting it, but not nearly as hard. Then I saw a ray of light and then I saw Apollo. I'm not sure what the protocol for gods is so I started with something simple ''whats up.''

''Hey son so anyways someone stole my chariot I need it back.'' My dad said.

''So you want me to g...'' I said before I was interupted.

'' I feel a haiku coming.''

**The air breaks a fall**

**My chariot gets stolen**

**I get more gooder**

''Um dad thats kinda improper grammar. Gooder isn't a word.

''Darn't wait a second my chariot isn't that important.''

''Isn't the chariot what keeps everything on Earth alive.''

''Well yeah, but this is a haiku. I got it. I get more awesome. He looked like he was about to burst with pride at his latest acheivment, but I guess he had more important things to do. ''So anyway go get two other campers I don't care who it is, but do this and there will be a reward for you and the others now go.''

I came to the big house after hearing my father. Chiron was waiting their and I told him before he could open his mouth ''we need to call a camp meeting my father has isued a quest.''

The place was chaotic. Clarisse and the Stoll brothers are trying to see who can stand getting hit in the eye with pencils longer. The hephasteus kids made some tiny robots that started attacking everybody. Nico made some skeletons to try to stop the Stoll brothers and Clarrise which is resulting in Clarrise and Nico trying to kill each other. Oh I forgot to tell the worst part my siblings made a curse that anything that everyone touched turned into and arrow. Nico and Clarrise didn't mind though they had enough stuff to kill each other with. ''Order.''

I gave Nico and Clarrise a look that either said ''Shut up and sit down or I'll kill you myself'' or ''I'm some Apollo kid that dosn't matter so we'll kill each other anyway.'' Judging by the fact they kept fighting the second one was more likely.

''SIT DOWN NOW'' Chiron screamed.

Everyone sat down and I explained everything.

''Everybody listen up I need to choose two people for a quest to recapture my father's chariot. It was stolen so we need to consult the Oracle. The people I have chosen are Nico and Clarrise.''

They were about to protest, but Chirons glare stopped it.

''It is settled then Will Solace, Nico di Angelo, and Clarisse La Rue will go on a quest to get back Apollos sun chariot,'' but as soon as that happened we heard a few voices outside that sounded feminen but with a bird like screech.

''Chiron surrender your campers and we will let you live. We have lived too long to be denied our food and we want it.''

We all got ready to fight Nico got his sword, Clarisse got her spear, the Stoll brothers got out shields, my siblings and the Hepasteous kids got out some assorted weapons and got ready to fight.

* * *

**This was the first chapter and you'll see some romance later in the story so watch out for it.**


End file.
